


[Podfic] Positive Image

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [59]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: When Bittle first showed up at a meeting with management, sitting next to Sara with wide, scared eyes, Jack didn't think he had a chance in hell. Sara hired new assistants all the time, most of whom barely made it through a season.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Positive Image](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354947) by [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/pseuds/twentysomething). 



> Recorded as a party favor for @mimssio for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thanks to twentysomething for having blanket permission.

Cover Art provided by rscreighton

| 

## Postive Image

  


**Author:** twentysomething  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Check Please!  
  
**Pairing:** Eric Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Larissa "Lardo" Duan/Shitty Knight  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** When Bittle first showed up at a meeting with management, sitting next to Sara with wide, scared eyes, Jack didn't think he had a chance in hell. Sara hired new assistants all the time, most of whom barely made it through a season.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bCheckPlease%5d%20Positive%20Image.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3354947) | **Wordcount:** 10436  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bCheckPlease%5d%20Positive%20Image.mp3) | **Size:** 60 MB| **Duration:** 1:05:07  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bCheckPlease%5d%20Positive%20Image.m4b) | **Size:** 31 MB| **Duration:** 1:05:07  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
